warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:.Feather
Thank you Thank you Feathernose, I appreciate it. I did say white with gray patches, by the way, like Hazeltail's! :) thank you anyway!:) :) BTW, how do I make my own charart??? Sorrelflower 19:18, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you so much! WOWZERS! it's so like what I hoped for! Thank you so much! Sorrelflower 20:29, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Whoops. How do I get Sorrelflower to go into the charcat table? Sorrelflower 20:34, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey person! Hey person! I see you edited my wiki, Which is fine. RandomKitten 02:44, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Those little cat things Hey, I saw those little cat things you make(I think they're called charart...) But how do I make them? I just wanted to make some for my fan fic. RandomKitten 02:45, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Feathernose, its me, Mooncavern. I decided to make my own Warrior Cats Role Playing wiki and I was wondering if you would help me with it :3 I've started messing with it and realized I would need someone to be an administrator with me to get it going and stuff. Please think about it. Mooncavern 13:10, May 30, 2012 (UTC)Mooncavern I made this cat, Nightshine, all by myself, i finally figured out charart.(This is Tigerfoot) June 5, 2012 The eye is great, but you need to shade and make the black dark grey, and add ear-pink, like this one I did Ok,i just don't know how to do all that. Tigerfoot June 5, 2012 Leave a request to join here, http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Wiki_talk:Charart Images Hi, Feathernose. Currently, you are in violation of the wiki's Image Use policy because you two personal images. Please choose one, and post the other image for deletion. Within 24 hours, if you have not removed all but one of your personal images, all images may be deleted without warning. Thanks. }} 00:39, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Ivypool - soft muzzle Feather, I might be a pain, but I've put soft muzzle on Ivypool's description, and then you've put that again, so it says ''soft muzzle twice.''Just to let you know :) Sorrelflower 12:26, June 9, 2012 (UTC) You're not a pain at all, it's just that you put silver and white she-cat when it should have been Slender silver and white she-cat, but you must have put soft muzzle on the same edit and I must have doubled it by accident, and come on the chat, I've missed you! Feathernose 13:34, June 9, 2012 Hey, do you think you could join Warrior Clan fanfiction Wiki? we need more users-Tigerfoot June 12,2012 Petition Hey Feathernose - I noticed you seemed interested in my petition. I was wondering if you were good at persuasive writing, so that you could give me a hand. :) Thanks! If you look on Shelly's comment, there's a link to where you would post the petition, but tell me what it would be like on my talk page first. :) LiLLuv Chocolate 19:05, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I'd love to help you with your petition! I'll write it, give you the summary, and post it when you approve. Thanks ♫Feathernose♫♥Safe and Sound♥ 19:22, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :) Just letting you know, it's better to reply to people on their talk pages. LiLLuv Chocolate 19:43, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Your Edits Feathernose, I need to talk to you about the edits you've been making these last few days. We greatly appreciate your attempts to help the wiki. However, many of your edits have been reverted or rollbacked every day, and I feel you should look through which edits have been undone to see what you need to work on. The biggest problem I've seen in your edits is that you make descriptions in quotes far too descriptive or you make nitpicking edits that only change a single word. Rule of thumb here: if there's nothing on a page that needs to be fixed, don't try to fix it. Yes, sometimes words should be changed so an article flows more smoothly, but changing "goodbye" to "farewell" is rather pointless I'm afraid. Again, we appreciate your attempts to help, but we'd appreciate it even more if you'd work on these things. Regards, }} 15:45, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Feather, she is beautiful. All I have to say is define the shading. }} 20:17, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Signature Policy Feathernose, currently, you are in violation of the Signature Policy. The policy states that users are to have five words in their signature that aren't apart of their usernames. You have 7. Please change your signature so it complies with the policy. Thank you, 17:22, July 5, 2012 (UTC)